A collection of three
by Shadowed Tigress
Summary: a Oneshot giftfic for the Blackdragon Queen, who requested a McSpirk in the Medbay. Now this isn't quite what she had in mind, but still pretty good!


"Star Trek depicts a "troika" of Spock, Kirk, and McCoy; while McCoy often acts as Kirk's conscience, Spock offers the captain an emotionally detached, logical perspective." Taken from the Wikipedia page on the Depiction of Spock

http : / / en . wikipedia . org / wiki / Spock

A Collection of Three

By Shadowed_Tigress

Giftfic for the Blackdragon Queen

Words: 1603 (just story)

Pairing: McSpirk

Warnings: Preslash/Slash Angst and UST

Prompt: A Medbay threesome (which didn't turn out like I was hoping!)

Spock leaned against the medbay wall and watched as Bones feverishly put Jim back together again. The room was silent except for the hum of the subdermal regenerator and the too-slow beat of the Captains heart.

After what seemed like hours, but was perhaps only minutes, Bones put the regenerator away, and collapsed into the chair by Jim's bed. Without looking up, he reached over and gently clasped the excessively cold hand and drew a shuddering breath.

"I've done all I can. All we can do is wait," He muttered, closing his eyes tightly, as if to block the sight of the ravaged body from his mind.

"Will he…" Spock began, unable to continue.

"He'll live, God willing anyway. The brats got more lives than a cat!" he grumbled, releasing Jim's hand and arching his back. Snaps and pops echoed through the room as he tried to ease the tension from his shoulders and neck.

Spock crept forward and lowered his hands onto Bone's shoulders. With firm strokes he eased the tension and soothed the ache that had remained. Bones melted under the first stroke, biting his tongue to stop the moans that were begging to come out.

A few strokes later, Bones sat up and flushed slightly. "Thanks for that, I think I'll be all right now."

Spock nodded and moved to the opposite side of Jim's bed. Like the doctor, he too picked up one of Jim's hands and closed his eyes.

"Is he there?" Bones asked suddenly, eyes bright with worry.

"Barely, his thoughts are flickering and he seems lost," Spock replied without opening his eyes.

"I love him, you know? He's my best friend, but there's more to it than that. No matter what daring or stupid thing he asks, I find myself unable to say no to him. He means the world to me," Bones murmured, lightly tracing patterns on the lax palm in his hand.

Spocks' hands clenched abruptly, bringing a whimper from Jim and a sharp look from Bones.

"Of for the love of… look you green-blooded hobgoblin, he's my friend. My BEST friend. I may be in love with him, but I know that his heart is yours. And with Jim's commitment phobia, that's saying something."

Bones took a deep shuddering breath, then continued, "I know that some of the Ensigns have made it seem that Jim is the biggest slut this side of Delta Vega, but what they could never understand is that Jim flirts with everybody. But that flirting doesn't mean anything to him. It's a defense mechanism to keep everyone pushed as far away from him as he can. He's seen what love can do to a person, both good and bad. As you might recall, his father was the acting Captain of the USS Kelvin. He sacrificed his life to save everyone, including Jim and his mother. Winona never got over George's death. She went through a string of bad relationships before she ended up with Jim's step dad," here Bones broke off with a snarl of rage.

Spock's eyebrow rose in silent inquiry to the outburst.

"I'm sorry. Jim doesn't talk about his parents, or even his brother. But the scans I've done on him show multiple breaks and the scar tissue on his bones stinks of child abuse. I know his mom pretty much abandoned him after he was off the bottle. He told me that one night when we got plastered celebrating the completion of our end of term finals. The point is, fate has rode hard over our Jim and yet he still gives as good as he gets. And now that he has you, he loves as fiercely and protectively as you do. I wouldn't want to come between you two, not that I could,"

"Dr. McCoy…Leonard, I am unsure where you have come up with these ideas. The only relationship between the Captain and myself is friendship. While I had hoped that there might have been something between us at one time, the Captain has maintained that he only wished for a platonic relationship," Spock murmured, lightly stroking the loose hand he clasped.

"Damnit Jim! You were supposed to explain yourself to him! Before something like this happened and threatens to take your chance away!" Bones hissed, glaring down at the prone form.

"From your words, you seem to think the Captain feels more for me than friendship,"

"The idiot is in love with you, and has been for the longest time," Bones sighed, raking a hand through his hair. "That's why I never said anything to him, I already knew how he felt about you, it wouldn't be right to confuse him with my feelings,"

"Leonard… I am unsure what I feel for the Captain. Jim is my dearest friend and I find myself unwilling to break that friendship on the off chance that he does feel more for me than that," Spock replied, gently running his fingers up and down Jim's hand.

"You're both idiots. Here you have the chance for love, and you're both too scared to jump for it. Being divorced, I know that love is a risk, but Spock you have to believe me. It's worth every moment. What you and Jim could have together far outweighs the risks." Bones took a deep breath, looking stricken.

"Damnit, if I were smart I wouldn't have said anything. I would have pursued Jim while telling him that he didn't have a chance with you. But no, I couldn't do that. As much as I love Jim, I want him to be happy, and I know you can make him happy Spock, if you'd just try."

Spock looked down, a green flush spreading up his ears. Emotional conversations were always embarrassing, but the fervor of the good doctor's words rang true. Once Jim woke up, they would have their chance, and maybe all three of them would be able to finally be happy.

"Leonard, when I gave you a backrub, I must admit that I was surprised at the yearning that my touch invoked. I was certain that you couldn't stand me," Spock began, looking up at Bones through his eyelashes.

A red flush spread over Bones' face as he stammered, " I…. uh…well…that is to say…Damnit Spock when you touch a man like that it's no wonder he gets flustered. Human males do most of their thinking with their smaller head, remember?"

"Indeed, and if I were to suggest a convergence with the three of us, on Jim's response of course, would you agree?"

"Are you suggesting a group coupling? I thought you Vulcans' were very possessive!" Bones yelled, looking slightly scandalized.

"We are, but I know how Jim feels for you. And knowing that you reciprocate his feelings, I know that the three of us can make each other happy. As a Vulcan, my emotions are not as open as yours. But Leonard, Jim is mine and I find myself unwilling to let him go. However knowing that you feel for him just as deeply as I do and knowing that I am … attracted to you, it would not be a hardship to form a partnership with the two of you," Spock explained, raising an eyebrow in query.

"There's only one thing to do," Bones sighed, releasing Jim's hand and getting to his feet.

"Oh?"

"A test of compatibility. Kiss me Spock, if we are incompatible, these issues end here."

"That is acceptable." Spock released Jim's lax hand and gracefully rose to his feet. Coming to stand in front of Bones, he slowly reached out and clasped his hand. Keeping eye contact, he gently ran his fingers up one side and down the other of Bones' fingers, fondling them gently as sparks of thought arched between them. Seeing no hesitation in Bones' face, he slowly leaned down and pressed his mouth to Bones.

'Heat,' Bones thought at the gentle press of Spock's lips. Little sparks of electricity danced along his nerves as Spock chastely kissed him. Unable to help himself, he reached up with his free hand and tangled it in the hair on the back of Spock's neck. Pressing himself closer, he slightly parted his lips before feeling bold enough to lick slightly at Spock's closed mouth.

At the touch of Bones' tongue, Spock's lips parted in surprise. Feeling emboldened Bones deepened the kiss. Making small licks, he ran his tongue over Spocks' teeth, before stroking across his tongue. Licking it a few times, he turned his head to the side and started to withdraw his tongue. Spock hesitated only a moment, before deepening the kiss.

Bones groaned low in his throat before wrapping his arms around Spock. Kissing deeply for several moments more, Spock pulled away slowly.

"That was…"

"Yeah,"

"I mean…"

"I know Spock. We definitely have chemistry," Bones drawled, looking both flushed and sinfully rumpled.

"Indeed. Now all we have to do is wait for Jim,"

Bones turned back to Jim and frowned slightly. According to his readout Jim should wake up within the next 24-48 hours, but Jim never could play by the rules. Reaching out, he gently brushed the golden brown bangs back from his forehead and rested his wrist there, as if he were checking his temperature. It was unnatural to see Jim so calm and collected, almost as if his soul were missing and all that remained was his body.

But Jim would wake up. And when he did, Spock and Bones would be there for him.

And if the fates were finally smiling down on them, they would be happy.

Fin

And I really think you ought to check these out! They're Macros of TOS episodes, with a very distinctive Spirk feel to them!

http : / / ladyblahblah . livejournal . com / 11859 . html # cutid 1

and

http : / / ladyblahblah . livejournal . com / 15158 . html # cutid 1

I hope you enjoy!

Christy


End file.
